transformersfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
龙头部队（G1）
:The Terrorcons are a Decepticon subgroup from the Generation 1 continuity family. Sometimes it's hard to take the Terrorcons seriously. Even for Decepticons, they've got a bunch of personality problems, not to mention a lack of decency. Individually, they're not much, and it's not very hard to outsmart them. One on one, an Autobot would probably win. Then you actually meet the Terrorcons as a group, and you pray that Primus has mercy on you, because the Terrorcons sure as hell won't. They'll kill you for a bunch of reasons: orders, sport, boredom, a dare. They're not what you'd call soldiers, warriors, or even brawlers. They're animals, and they bring that thought pattern to everything they do, including their choice of altmodes, which are the forms of frightening beasts. They're all positively insane. The Terrorcons consist of: *The brilliant yet gluttonous Hun-Gurrr (leader) *The superiority obsessed Rippersnapper *The disgusting Blot *The predatory Sinnertwin *The overly-violent Cutthroat They combine to form the incredibly destructive (but surprisingly cute) Abominus. Fiction Generation 1 cartoon continuity ''The Transformers'' cartoon The Terrorcons accompanied Galvatron to acquire anti-electrons from Unicron's disembodied head. During the adventure, they were attacked by Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and Kup. They managed to get the upper hand, but were quickly attacked by the newly made Technobots. The Terrorcons formed Abominus, but thanks to the sacrifice of Grimlock's super intelligence, the Technobots formed Computron, and defeated the Terrorcons. Soon afterwards, the Terrorcons were now under the control of the Quintessons for no apparent reason. Hun-Grr was dispatched to attack Dirk Manus, a human smuggler who had discovered a device of great value. The Terrorcons had been modified by the Quintessons to disassemble from their Abominus form after a short period of time, which was their undoing: Computron detected the timer devices and activated it, forcing the Terrorcons and Quintessons into retreat. The Terrorcons were among the Decepticons fighting the Autobots on Earth's Moon. They formed Abominus on Galvatron's command, but soon disassembled and left with the other "primitive" Transformers when the Primacron's assistant called them away to fight the powerful Tornedron. The Terrorcons were the only primitives to fight the energy-draining Tornedron with something other than energy-based weaponry, but were quickly defeated. Late in the year 2006, the Terrorcons attacked Gregory Swofford and Mark Morgan's laboratory to steal their new heat-and-radiation-resistant alloy. The fight between Abominus and Computron caused significant damage to the lab and seriously injured Morgan's daughter, Jessica, leading the two scientists to plot revenge on all the Transformers by infecting them with the Hate Plague. Nice going there, guys. ''The Headmasters'' cartoon In 2011, Hun-Gurrr and the Terrorcons journeyed to Cybertron over the long-abandoned Decepticon Space Bridge. They were part of the first wave of Galvatron's siege, hoping to gain control of Vector Sigma. Hun-Gurrr's team combined into Abominus to battle Superion. Later on, Abominus teamed up with his fellow combiners to wage war on their Autobot counterparts. Their victory seemed assured until the Battleship Maximus swooped in and scattered the Decepticon combiners. They barely survived the encounter. On Earth, the Terrorcons intervened on Hot Rod's search for the Matrix of Leadership. Chromedome and the Autobot Headmasters kept the Terrorcons busy so that Hot Rod could complete his mission. Even after the Terrorcons formed Abominus, the Headmasters stood against them, and the arrival of Computron swung the odds firmly on the Autobots' side. Abominus was last seen with his head buried in the sand, being kicked in the side by Computron. When Galvatron launched a metal-warping meteorite at the Autobots on Athenia, he brought along the Terrorcons to occupy the Autobot forces. Linking up as Abominus, they once again battled Computron and the Headmasters. Scorponok devised a scheme to harvest plasma energy from the planet Mars by setting off a series of explosives that would utterly destroy the planet, releasing its stored energies. The Terrorcons were responsible for planting the bombs. Hun-Gurrr was spotted by Daniel Witwicky, Wheelie and Shouki of the Trainbots, but the other Terrorcons managed to take them hostage. Hun-Gurrr left Rippersnapper and Sinnertwin in charge of the hostages, while he took the other Terrorcons to finish planting the charges. The duo failed to notice when Danny set off a homing signal, however, and were soon forced to flee when the Headmasters arrived to rescue their friends. They managed to get two of the three sites set before being set upon by Raiden and the Headmasters. By forming Abominus, the Terrorcons held their own until Scorponok arrived with his mighty Transtector, MegaZarak. The giant scorpion occupied the Autobots long enough for the Terrorcons to finish their work, and Mars was consumed by the resultant atomic inferno. Soon after, the Terrorcons joined Sixshot and the returning Galvatron on an energy raid. They sought to prevent the Autobots from re-energizing the distant world of Sandra, and steal the energy for themselves. The Terrorcons formed Abominus for yet another in a series of battles against Computron. When Galvatron left for deep space to plunder new sources of energy, the Terrorcons went with him. Hun-Gurrr and Sinnertwin were seen gathering energon on the planet Paradise, and the Terrorcons later formed Abominus to battle the Monsterbots. The Terrorcons returned with Galvatron and the other Decepticons, setting up shop on Earth under Sixshot's command. He joined an enormous offensive against the Autobots' facility in Miami, drawing out the troops from Autobot City so that Sixshot could kill Ultra Magnus. Body-slamming Computron as Abominus was just icing on the cake. The warfare on Earth continued, as the Terrorcons assembled as Abominus in part of a five-fold simultaneous strike on Autobot interests engineered by Sixshot. ''Zone'' cartoon, comic and story pages Seeking to create a Decepticon Zone to counter the Autobot Zone, Decepticon Emperor Violen Jiger gathered together the Nine Great Demon Generals, upgrading them with powerful new armor and weaponry, then sent them forth to conquer planets. The Terrorcons were summoned, but only as Abominus. Marvel Comics continuity The Terrorcons were among the many Decepticons under the command of Scorponok on Cybertron. They journeyed with their squad to the world of Nebulos, in pursuit of Fortress Maximus's Autobots. The mighty warrior Blot was chosen to participate in the Decepticons' initial attack on the Nebulans and Autobots in the capital city of Koraja. On Nebulos, the Terrorcons had a terrific time terrorizing organic creatures in the city of Splendora, till the Technobots showed up and kicked their tails. Combining into Abominus didn't help much, as it basically provided Computron with a larger target. The Terrorcons later traveled with Scorponok to the Mercury Gardens of Melanossus in response to an Autobot sighting there. The newly-minted Targetmaster Autobots proved to be a fair match for them; only the Autobots' concern for the Gardens' well-being ended the battle, as they retreated to prevent further damage to them. The Terrorcons, along with the rest of the Decepticons, left Nebulos soon after, journeying to the planet Earth. There they participated in various battles, most notably against Ratbat's forces, then briefly against an Autobot force under Optimus Prime's command. Shortly thereafter, they were deactivated by the Underbase-empowered Starscream and not seen again. Marvel UK future timelines After Soundwave took command of the Decepticons, the Terrorcons were part of Soundwave's elite soldiers, accompanying him to the past during the Time Wars snafu. ''Transformers in 3-D'' The Terrorcons and Cyclonus intercepted Ultra Magnus's team during the search for Metascan Alpha. The Terrorcons united into Abominus, but the Autobots ignored them and continued with their mission. A short time later, Abominus came under attack from the Destructons and was blasted apart. The Terrorcons began a retreat and found themselves being aided by Ultra Magnus, resulting in Cyclonus agreeing to a truce between the two factions. ''G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers'' continuity Hun-Grrr and Rippersnapper attended a Decepticon gathering called together by Serpent O.R., who was looking to recruit more fighters to his cause. Hun-Grrr was skeptic to being ordered around by such a tiny leader, but was suitably convinced when Serpent O.R. proved to be the "son" of Megatron. Rippersnapper later helped defend the Decepticon base from a combined Autobot/G.I. Joe assault, while Hun-Grrr protected Serpent O.R. from an furious Optimus Prime. IDW Generation 1 continuity Hun-Grrr and Blot participated in Megatron's illegal gladiatorial deathmatches just prior to the formation of the Decepticons. When Megatron was defeated early in the war, he was ousted by Scorponok and banished to Junkion. Believing exile to be far too lenient a punishment for his failure, the Terrorcons traveled to the alien planet to finish their former leader off, planning to do the same to Scorponok later on. However, they severely underestimated Megatron, who was able to take down four of them with his bare hands even while running dangerously low on energon. Hun-Gar had the upper hand for a while, but was also defeated as soon as Megatron was able to refuel. Now aware of his power, the Terrorcons swore loyalty to Megatron in exchange for being spared, then brought him back to Cybertron to take revenge on Scorponok. After Megatron was done punishing the usurper personally, he gave the Terrorcons free reins to tear into him... as long as they kept his pain receptors intact. As the war went on, the Terrorcons became Sixshot's biggest fans, hoping to one day be as powerful and feared as the Decepticons' number one mercenary. They were also the closest thing Sixshot has to "friends", as every other Decepticon was scared to death of the guy. The Terrorcons went on a mission to Mumu-Obscura where they were taken prisoner by the Deathbringer and the Reapers. Sixshot came to their rescue, and though he was tempted to join the Reapers after Deathbringer extended an offer, Sixshot refused to pass the final test for membership: kill the Terrorcons. The Reapers accepted Sixshot's rejection and allowed him to leave with his "friends". As the war ended, the Terrorcons apparently went their separate ways. Blot, Cutthroat, and Sinnertwin were among the Decepticons who returned to Cybertron. Blot may have been killed by the rogue Autobot Arcee while standing watch. Cutthroat and Sinnertwin participated in the rioting when Megatron returned to the new Cybertronian settlements. Hun-Gar and Blot's spark-brother Blip were part of a band of Decepticons caught practicing pink alchemy at Sensensica when the Autobots of the Lost Light intervened. Both of them were captured and brought back to Cybertron, where they participated in an ill-fated attempt to rescue Megatron from an Autobot trial. Cutthroat, Rippersnapper, and Sinnertwin were hired by Starscream to guard his Regenesis ore mine within Metroplex, and challenged Windblade and her entourage when they came to investigate. Cutthroat fought with Windblade and Tankor while the other two faced off with Slug and Blurr until Starscream himself intervened and captured the Autobots. Games ''Transformers Legends'' The Terrorcons were cloned by Shockwave based on ancient CNA. When they proved uncontrollable, Shockwave sent Predacons Razorclaw and Divebomb to capture them. In the end they recaptured the Terrorcons and returned them to Shockwave's control. For now. Fearing the Technobots would form Computron, the Terrorcons ambushed them outside Autobot City. After successfully defeating them, the Decepticon team attacked an unsuspecting Autobot City itself. Toys Generation 1 * Terrorcons (1987) ** Blot ** Cutthroat ** Hun-Gurrr ** Rippersnapper ** Sinnertwin : The Terrorcons are a Scramble City-style combiner team: four simple, small figures who form the limbs of the combined form, sold carded at the $5 price point, and one larger leader who forms the central torso, sold boxed at $12. They can combine with members of any other Scramble City-style combiner team, or join together to form Abominus. They were sold both individually and as part of a gift set. : The small toys are fairly simplistic, even for Scramble City limbs. Most of their transformations consist of flipping out the beast torso to form "legs", and flipping back the beast head to reveal the robot head. The robot forms are exceedingly kibble-laden, with beast arms, legs, heads, tails and wings all hanging off, hoping not to be noticed. They also tend to have rather stunted robot-mode arms. Articulation is limited to a single swivel joint at each shoulder, and knee joints (not very useful due to their fused unifeet.) Beast mode articulation is much more wide-ranging, with most beast limbs having a swivel joint. They can wield their guns in either mode. : The team does not share common plastic colors, but their collective palette is dominated by light gray, yellow, blue, purple and magenta. Universe (2008) *'Special Team Leaders' (Multi-pack, 2008) **''Series'': Classic Series : Hun-Gurrr is a redeco of the Cybertron Legends of Cybertron Scourge toy. Notes * Unlike many of the Special Teams, the Terrorcons never really had an origin story. The "Unleash the Beasts" story event in Transformers Legends essentially transplants the Prime Predacons' origins onto the group. You know, whatever works. Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Terrortron (テラートロン Terātoron) *''English:'' Reptile Regiment (Omni Productions dub) *''Italian:'' Terrorbot Category:Combiner teams Category:Decepticon subgroups Category:Generation 1 subgroups Terrorcon (G1)